


Coronation

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Orgy, Poly Knights, Spitroasting, Vibrators, established poly relationship, spoiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: “Suo,” his voice was still raspy, but much quieter… more tender, “it’s time to dethrone me again.”He heard noises from behind him, but he didn’t hear what was said. Being so focused on Leo, he was drawn to the new softness, but distinctive hunger, in his eyes… his lithe body… how small he was and how he felt no shame when Tsukasa eyes mapped his entire body like this. He could just melt in his arms.“Leo-sa---”Immediately, sharp pain took over and he gripped his head, hissing as he picked up the bottle of lube that smacked him straight in the face. He was forced to recoil as he heard both Ritsu and Leo start laughing and nevermind! They were all still the worst!---------Tsukasa goes through coronation in a different way when all five members of Knights finally have the time and schedules to spend a night together again. Though they go to an inn with hot springs, they don't actually go to the hot springs. Tsukasa gets to dick Leo. We all know how this goes.
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Sakuma Ritsu, Narukami Arashi/Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi/Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo, Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi, Narukami Arashi/Suou Tsukasa, Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi, Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa, Sakuma Ritsu/Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Suou Tsukasa, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Coronation

The first signs of fall started to settle over Yumenosaki, and those signs extended to the ES building, drawing memories of Judgment, which had taken place over a year ago now. Tsukasa had been the leader of Knights for half a year now, and it was strange how reminiscing made Judgment seem like years ago and yesterday all at the same time. 

It was probably because he was left alone. New Dimension’s office remained largely dark as Tsukasa labored over his personal desk. A necessity, he determined, not only because he no longer was required to be home at a curfew due to the existence of the dorms, but because having a locked drawer was how he was able to sneak his bag of candy and keep it far away from Izumi’s or Arashi’s judgmental gazes.

With his earbuds in and a playlist mixed of Western classical music and old Knights classics going, he truly did lose track of time by trying to address the needs of all the new Knights members as well as scheduling lives and _who_ was participating in _which_ ones. 

In addition, family matters had only escalated with both the interpersonal affairs related to Kohaku as well as the business side of Suou affairs. Being one of the key components of the financial and corporate side of ES had taken a huge toll, and he found himself collapsing on his desk and groaning. It was about time to go for that secret candy bag just now. However, when he pulled out his earbuds, he heard distinct and familiar chatter from the lounge area. 

Spooked, he tried to consider what weapon he could use if someone unauthorized managed to come in here. Settling only on a pen for comfort, he opened the lounge door carefully, his tension and fear turning to mild irritation and confusion when he found the rest of his unit sitting with almost all the lights turned off spinning a bottle while Leo sat in a different corner, his notebook having not satisfied him and had trailed off to the couch.

Izumi was the first to look up, nudging a half-asleep Ritsu. “Heyyy… Kasa-kun. You’re here late?”

“I could say the same for you.”

“Kumakun fell asleep and wouldn’t move? It’s not like we can trust him to lock up so we were stuck waiting? Soo annoying, if we knew you were still here, we could’ve just left him with you.”

Arashi pressed manicured nails to her lips, “Yeah. The last time we didn’t lock up, that Saegusa boy scolded us to hell and back.” Glancing up to the security camera, she pursed her lips into a pout and pulled out her phone. 

Sighing, Tsukasa pushed some of his hair behind his ears and seated himself at the table, looking at his unit with tired admiration that he now understood so well from his father. 

“You may all go home. I will ensure that everything is locked up. Please…” 

It was then, however, that Leo sat up properly, coming towards him on all fours in what Tsukasa could only describe as something akin to horror as he wrapped his arms around him and crawled into his lap. He squeaked, but there was really no use in fighting Leo on this. 

“We can all go together!” His eyes lit up and a distinct, devious smirk crossed his features as he nuzzled his face into his neck. That was hardly a good sign. “In fact, it’s been a while since we’ve all been together alone, huh?! We never even got to crown you! Sena and I have been so busy in Italy all the time and ES takes the rest of you away!” He pouted, and Tsukasa would think it to be cute if not for the fact that Leo’s bony knee was digging straight into his crotch in the least sexy way possible. 

“You… did crown me. We had an entire event for it. Going to Italy was part of it…” Honestly, he was kind of hurt, all things considered, if that of all things slipped Leo’s mind.

However, Leo just shook his head and readjusted, which actually was worse for Tsukasa’s lap as now both knees dug into his thighs. “We never got to crown you privately though!”

Oh…. _Oh._ Jesus, he had been with them all enough times to know what that meant. “Definitely not in the office.”

Ritsu sat up fully then, looking at them and clearly ignored his previous statement. “I guess we haven’t all fucked in a while, huh?”

In a panic, Tsukasa looked at the camera and prayed that it was video only before turning back to Ritsu and, clearing his throat, stated, “So, this is another Knights initiation?”

Ritsu only smiled back at him. “Maybe.” 

God, Ritsu still was awful and he felt himself just deadpan at him.

It was then that Izumi chimed in, stretching. “We’ve all been hooking up with each other since your first time, riiiggghtt? So, this is just more of an excuse to get back together again, I’d guess? I mean, we haven’t been together with everyone in a while?”

Arashi joined in, leaning on Izumi’s shoulder before he pushed her off. “Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, Tsukasa-chan! You look tired.”

Trying to push Leo off, Tsukasa made an effort to stand. “We… can possibly, but I refuse to do so here.” With Leo’s lack of weight, it wasn’t too difficult to force him off as he dusted himself off and once again, cleared his throat. “Please… just… let me get my things… I have a few matters to finish up and my workspace to clean. 

Being given some space allowed him just a bit of breathing room for him to sigh and properly lock up. Still, he reached for his stash as he felt he needed something and took one of the individually wrapped chocolates out.

“Ara? Are you being a naughty boy!” 

He squeaked in the most unmanly way and the Kitkat launched itself out of his hands and onto the floor. Ah, so much for that. He probably would have eaten it anyways but now that Arashi was here…. “D… don’t… May I have just one ounce of privacy!?”

He made an effort to slam the drawer shut, but Arashi reached in in time and took out the plastic bag, immediately flipping it over to view the ingredients and nutrient facts. “Ehh? Where did all the snacks I so lovingly bought you go?”

“I threw them out!” Ah, too much honesty for sure as Arashi pouted.

“Those were expensive!” They tasted awful!

He figured he wasn’t going to be getting that bag easily. But that was fair enough, he shoved the key to the drawer deep into the back pocket of his slacks. “If I’m going to be working late, I deserve, at the very least, some of these _primitive pleasures.”_

Arashi made a face at that. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Well, he didn’t have time for this and stepped away from Arashi, only to squeak again when he felt a hand that was distinctly not his reach into the pocket. “You’re not going to get away that easily, Tsukasa-chan!” His face was on fire as she groped him through his pants. “Your diet’s making you fill out here,” he felt her nails dig in to emphasize that point, “and though it’s cute, this is your health we’re talking about!”

Jesus, it’s been years and embarrassing things like this set out to humiliate him still set his cheeks ablaze. Being watched only made it worse.

“Hey, Suuchan?” Oh, thank god! Having someone else speaking up spared him some of his fate as he tried and failed to snatch the key out of Arashi’s hand when she removed herself from him. “You stay in the dorms more often than home now, don’t you?”

“I refuse to have intimate encounters in my dorm.” He would die before he let Souma and Shinobu find out what he’s done with his unit mates. Still, Ritsu waved it off. 

“Yeah, yeah… wasn’t saying that. However, you would kinda be into your roommates knowing, wouldn’t you?”

“Absolutely not!” 

And he was promptly ignored. “Well, what I was trying to say is you don’t have curfew anymore.” Ritsu stretched. “And though I know you know that since we’ve fucked and you’ve been too tired to go back to the dorms.” 

“Please be qui---”

“Secchan and Tsukippi don’t really know. We can actually spend the night together with the five of us.”

“Yeah. No having to deal with dressing Kasa-kun for his driver at 9 PM? Sounds like an improvement to me for sure.”

Ritsu had now fully crawled into Izumi’s lap, his head resting on his thighs. Izumi looked huffy but wasn’t making any effort to really change anything. “So, we can go back to my place then. Unless you wanna go up to some other Suou house.”

Tsukasa shook his head, still not sure whether or not Ritsu was joking as Leo crawled over and laid himself over Izumi as well, playing with silver hair as he grinned up back to Tsukasa, luckily distracted enough to be quiet for now.

“No. That would be a foolhardy decision. It’s a long ways away, and I really do not wish to have the same problems as the last time we took a long distance car ride…”

“I wasn’t there for that, Suuchan, but I guess I can have that experience later.” A smile came back on his face, partly serene but Tsukasa knew secret evil when he saw it. “Guess it’s my place then. After all, you need a break just as much as these two and I’m willing to provide.-” 

It was only moments later that Leo was back on him, peppering his face with kisses as Tsukasa tried in vain to push him off. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he pressed their cheeks together. 

“Sena! You can drive! My mind’s racing! It’s been so long since all of my Knights have been together!”

Izumi rolled his eyes, but there was a distinct smile there that Tsukasa wouldn’t have noticed in his first year. “Annoying.” Shaking his head, he looked back at the both of them. “I guess it’s fine? You do most of the driving abroad, don’t you, Leo-kun?”

He whined when he felt arms wrap around his waist as well, well-manicured nails skirting around his stomach as yet another face pressed against his other cheek. 

“Ah? Does that mean Kasa-chan and I get the back again?” Arashi looked back at Izumi, a glint in her eyes. Her fingers glided up the front of his shirt, caressing it and, in a moment of weakness, Tsukasa gasped when she brushed across a nipple. She just laughed as Leo pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck. Ah, they needed to leave before this went too far!

Izumi interrupted, at least, by pushing Ritsu off. “Narukun, can you handle locking up?”

“Of course! I’m not forgetful! Unlike someone before we even entered Yumeno---”

“STOP.” That seemed to be enough, since Izumi was taking the initiative to leave, but Leo detached himself to spread his arms to block the exit. 

“Suo!”

“Y---yes?”

“I hope you’re ready to take down your king and take over the throne in another way!”

Tsukasa cleared his throat to hide the growing blush. Knowing well what Leo’s statement meant, he was left to his own imagination to picture just how that would play out as he was led out of the room and further out of the office, being pulled forward by Leo until Leo decided to switch his attentions to Izumi and Ritsu, where he popped up between them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

Once out in the hallway, Arashi turned around to lock the door. “There we go!

“Wait…” He wasn’t sure, and tested the lock until he was satisfied that it was, indeed, impossible to get back in without a key. “Okay.”

“Tsukasa-chan! I’m devastated that you don’t trust me!” 

“You tend to forget things as well, Narukami-senpai. My apologies.”

“Ah! My poor heart! Tsukasa-chan’s all grown up but he’s still so cruel.” She pointed a finger to Izumi.

“He takes after you!” 

Rolling his eyes, Ritsu and Leo were both laughing on their way out, leaving the office as a group and getting into Leo’s old car from high school. It wasn’t until they were all seated with Tsukasa in the middle in the back that the pit of fear and excitement that came when spending intimate time with his unit mates came back. It was always the buildup that was the most nerve racking after all. Arashi, sensing this, put a hand on his shoulder while Ritsu refused to use his seatbelt and instead, threw his legs over Tsukasa’s lap. And oh, he complained, but Ritsu wasn’t one to listen until Izumi had taken the keys and started the car.

“Kumakuuunnn?” From what he could see, the city lights looked like their own sets of stars. “Kasa-kun’s right. You need to sit up. It’s your house we’re going to? I need directions.” 

Ritsu yawned. “It’s outside the city to the east.”

“That’s not helpful!” Izumi’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “An address, PLEASE.” 

“Oh.” Ritsu stated the address details out of order, further frustrating Izumi as Tsukasa fumbled with his phone and handed it over.

“Please put this in the dock for me, okay Leo-san?”

Leo grabbed his phone and, thankfully, put it in the dock right away before pausing. “I wonder what kind of music you have on here…”

Thankfully, to avoid further delays, Izumi slapped Leo’s hand and zoomed in. From where he was seated, the city lights started to dwindle, and the streetlights of residential districts took over.

Even with the map, it seemed to be taking longer than intended and it was clear that Izumi’s frustrations only increased the further they got out of the city. 

“Oh my, it does feel like we’re going in circles.” Arashi chimed in, likely to break the awkward silence, taking the time to look away from her phone and glance outside. “Is the map correct?”

“Ask Kuma-kun! Or Kasa-kun for that matter! If we don’t get there soon, I’m just going to dump you all in a ditch and leave!” 

Despite the bite to Izumi’s words, Leo burst out laughing. “You’d never do that, Sena!” 

And that was true. Deciphering Izumi was like taking on a third language, but it was one he eventually learned to interpret himself. Ritsu knew that as well, for he just shrugged and continued to scroll through Twitter on his phone. 

“Ritsu-senpai, could you at least pay attention? I want to get there soon as well…”

Smirking at that, Ritsu got more comfortable and dug the heel of his shoe into his crotch. “Someone’s eager…”

All he could do was stutter and clear his throat, but Ritsu at least somewhat listened and peered out the window. “Yeah. You’re close, there’s just a lot of deadends in this neighborhood. Construction projects get halted a lot near the end of summer. No one wants to really work out here and the residents don’t really complain about it… so…” He shrugged again.

“ _Please,_ direct me then???!”

Yawning, Ritsu sunk down and started vague left and right directions as Leo undid his seatbelt, causing Izumi to further panic as he climbed into the back and nearly pushed Izumi into the opposite lane. 

Curses and screaming filled the car as Leo ended up further shoving Ritsu off and found a seat in Arashi’s lap as he grabbed Tsukasa’s face and slammed their lips together. 

“NO.” Came from the front seat. “We are NEVER messing around in your car, AGAIN.”

“I agree,” Tsukasa stated, weakly pushing Leo off. The attention was so nice, it was electric, but it was hardly worth the embarrassment of being semi-public again. 

Barely audible, Ritsu stated to pull over, and he allowed almost no time before Izumi skirted to the side of the road with curses under his breath as he almost missed the dirt lot in front of a wooden inn.

“Kuma-kuuuuuunnn?! What the hell was that!? This isn’t your house??? Are you messing with me!?”

“Just put it into park, Secchan.” Now Ritsu was the one crawling over, reaching for the gear shift until Izumi pushed him off. 

“Do. Not. Kuma-kun!”

“I just thought we should make it special. When was the last time the five of us were on vacation? Not including “Knights practices” that turn into mini-vacations of course.” With hands on Izumi’s shoulders, now that the car was parked, he whispered in his ear, “There’s a hot spring.”

Izumi instantly relaxed, sighing and slumping back in his chair. 

“A hot spring! How charming is that? A little getaway package for my favorite boys!” Arashi chimed in, a hand on her cheek. 

The car doors unlocked, Leo scrambled over and under the tangled limbs of Tsukasa and Ritsu and stretched as soon as he was out. An elderly woman dressed in traditional attire was peaking out of the screen, clearly not expecting company. 

“So, I think the five of us are staying?! Is that right?” Ritsu nodded, taking his time to get out as they unloaded. The woman smiled, and welcomed them in as they all went in on their own accord.

“We’d like the biggest shared room and just that one.” Ritsu paid at the check-in in advance, the woman bowing to them and guiding them up the stairs, offering them robes and sandals for their stay. Ritsu tossed his at Tsukasa, with him struggling to catch it. Looking over, he could see that Izumi had been given two as well as Arashi and Leo took off for the room following Ritsu. Tsukasa gave him a sympathetic smile, and Izumi just sighed. Still, he laid down the robes gently on the tatami mat inside the room, ensuring they were still folded, and refolding Ritsu’s and Tsukasa’s robes when Tsukasa managed to undo the work done.

Izumi started to take the futons out, Arashi seating herself on one as soon as it was made available as the others also started to make themselves comfortable.

“Shall we…” All eyes were on him, and Tsukasa, not used to initiating more intimate affairs, cleared his throat. “Shall we go to the hot springs first?”

He was going to elaborate, perhaps overexplaining his reasoning a bit and implying far too much information, but Leo grabbed his wrist pulling him down onto one of the futons and yanking him so they were pressed against each other, their faces mere centimeters apart and Leo’s eyes so focused on him that Tsukasa had to avert his gaze before he got uncomfortable. 

Resting his hands on Tsukasa’s shoulders, Leo pulled him down for a kiss, causing Tsukasa to sputter despite all the times they had kissed before. Leo laughed into the kiss, their teeth knocking together like it was their first as Leo started to undo the buttons of his shirt, short nails dipping under the fabric to caress his skin. His fingers were cold, which was a shock to Tsukasa’s system, but heated up fast with how flushed his skin was. 

Leo pulled his shirt open, and it caused a moment of panic. 

“Please, be careful about the buttons!” 

One did pop off and as Leo said “oops” Tsukasa groaned, muttering about how this was a bad idea. Still, as his skin was exposed to the air, he felt his breathing grow heavier, Leo’s hands, now warmer, running up his sides in a way that gave him immediate chills. Being watched only increased that, as he locked eyes with Arashi above them, who looked at him with admiration and a hunger that made him swallow. She pointed to his exposed skin.

“Wow, Tsukasa-chan, you’re looking much more toned!”

Aannnd, now he was embarrassed again. His cheeks heated up again, and he decided to instead, _avoid_ the eyes on him and focused on Leo, running his hands through his hair and pulling his head back to face him. He searched for the hair tie, freeing it and letting Leo’s hair pool around his shoulders. Testing the waters, he tugged a bit and revelled in how Leo groaned _for him._ His own breath was caught in his throat as he felt himself lost for words, readjusting and feeling how Leo was already half hard against his leg.

The pause lasted but a second until Leo slammed their lips back together with far more passion and ambition. It was always so hard to catch up with him and his manic energy, especially after he slipped a tongue past his lips and was exploring Tsukasa’s mouth as though it wasn’t familiar territory. Their teeth still bumped together, but they both managed to ignore it as Leo bit his lower lip, causing Tsukasa to moan into his mouth and tug at his hair yet again. 

He didn’t care how quickly Leo was unravelling him, nor did he care that his whines were a bit high-pitched. He was so focused that the hands on his thighs threw him off guard. There was no contact, but the distinct unbuckling of his belt had him pulling back for a second, letting the drool run down his chin. 

He gently moved Leo’s face, trying to confirm what was happening. “We… really need to be careful. This is an inn, after all. And we need to accommodate everyone…” Pants punctuated his words as Ritsu removed his belt and pulled down his slacks, practically purring as he brushed a palm against the bulge in Tsukasa’s underwear.

“You or Secchan always say that…” The pressure against his dick increased and he groaned, “But it’s you two who end up fucking the longest when it’s all of us, don’t you? You’ve become just as much of a slut as him, having you, Suuchan?”

He whined again, closing his eyes. Though he wanted to protest, Ritsu’s dirty talk made his dick twitch, giving himself away anyways. 

“You’re the biggest slut here, Kuma-kun?” 

Izumi must have thrown a pillow because Ritsu quick dodged it and started laughing his head off, abandoning Tsukasa’s dick and dragging Izumi over to lock lips with him, Izumi relaxing and falling into habit almost instantly as Ritsu felt Izumi’s own erection through his pants, smirking into the kiss. 

Tsukasa craned his neck to watch, but Leo was back on him, yanking him down from below and giving him wet but passionate kisses again, his teeth grazing with every new place on his face that his lips found. His hands started roaming him more freely and Tsukasa inhaled sharply when a calloused thumb brushed over a nipple, causing Tsukasa to thrust up at nothing. 

With Ritsu and Izumi preoccupied, it was now Arashi’s turn to sit beside Tsukasa, smiling at him with blown out pupils as she slid her hand past Leo’s and underneath his underwear, gasping in shock.

“You’re so hard already, Tsukasa-chan!” 

He felt his face heat up again, and was so overtly thankful that Leo was still mashing their faces together. Arashi’s touch was always so careful, testing the boundaries of Tsukasa’s patience with soft skin and a thumb brushing over the head. He felt himself losing control already and was embarrassed as he moaned into Leo’s mouth. 

A sound ‘thud’ came down next to him as Izumi hit the futon next to them, Ritsu on top of him as Leo pulled away, Tsukasa mesmerized as he watched the string of saliva snap between them. He got one last look of Leo’s devotion before he turned his head away, nearly trampling him with his hands as he exclaimed, “Sena! Sena!” His hands reached out and made grabby motions until Ritsu moved a little and Leo all but climbed between them, locking lips with Izumi as well.

Tsukasa knew this was all to be expected, and it was what was so endearing about them. The expectations were never the reality, but there was still something endearing about it. Unlike pornography, or any romantic movies he had witnessed before he had any semblance of a true friendship or relationship, these things were real and authentic. He’d rather have his Knights be their genuine selves, flaws and all, for hiding their behaviors had been self-destructive anyways.

His thoughts were distracted when Arashi picked up the pace with him and when Leo looked back at him. 

“I didn’t forget, Suo…” His voice was so unusually husky, and it went straight to his dick in a way that he didn’t even react when Arashi softly uttered a “my, my…” It stayed intact even when Leo shoved two fingers into his mouth, catching him off-guard once again at how unsexy Leo’s effort was. Still, once he processed what was going on, he closed his eyes and sucked on them readily, running his tongue along them and taking them as deep as they would go when Leo started thrusting them. 

“Wooww... Just with fingers and Suuchan's already acting like a slut.” Ritsu’s voice cut through, and Tsukasa was initially taken aback until Arashi’s thumb brushed over the head of his dick again, her grip becoming more firm as she finally used her other hand to start removing his underwear proper.

It was Ritsu then, who rolled off as Leo got fully under him to take Ritsu’s place above Izumi: their passion being fully showcased as how easily they melted into each other. Ritsu, on the other hand, left on his own, moved himself off the futons to undo his pants and promptly kicked them off along with his underwear; leaving them in an unceremonious heap and wrapped a hand around himself to take the edge off for a few seconds. 

Undoing his shirt as well, he rolled over and went to grab his bag, digging in it and pulling out a roll of condoms in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other.

“Secchan, can you speak or is your mouth still full?”

“Fuck…” 

“Still stuffed then?”

“Fuck you.”

He could hear the smile in Ritsu’s voice. “Gladly. If you didn’t fuck off to Italy so often, we could do so more. But I have a question. Did you bring back anything _fun_ that you have with you now?”

Leo may have detached himself from Izumi’s face, but he had moved to Izumi’s chest. He sat now, shirt unbuttoned and properly pinned down by the little man, trailing kisses down flawless skin until he bit down inside of Izumi’s thigh.

Izumi snapped up at that. “I told you… no biting…”

“It’s not a place anyone would see though! And you’ve been struggling with…”

Izumi’s expression was enough to shut Leo right up, mumbling genuine “I love you’s” as platitudes. It gave Ritsu enough time to move himself over, unceremoniously dropping what they needed on the mat. 

He was pestering Izumi again, and If Izumi wasn’t compromised and biting his lip to prevent being too loud too early, he was sure that he would have had more of a negative reaction. “Kumakun, why the hell would I go to _work_ at the _office_ with sex stuff? I’m not you.” 

Ritsu shrugged, the dig rolling off him, but pouted anyways. He sighed, wrapping his arms around both Arashi and Tsukasa. “I guess we’ll have to settle then.”

There wasn’t much to settle about! The fact that there were five of them alone was enough. However, when Arashi slowed down, taking a break from stroking him to place kisses down his thighs, he had stopped thinking entirely.

“I have… something in my own bag.” 

And suddenly, all eyes were on him and everything stopped and Tsukasa found himself nearly choking on his own spit. 

“NEVERMIND!” Oh, that was too loud. He was yelling and his voice cracked, the single word far more choked out than he intended and he wanted to _die._

The pause was too long and no one was resuming and if Arashi wasn’t partly on him, he would remove himself and curl up into a ball. 

“No, elaborate, Kasa-kun.” Izumi stated, voice quiet and Tsukasa looked away instantly as soon as they made eye contact again with how dishevelled and _gorgeous_ Izumi looked already. Instead, he looked to Ritsu for support, but Ritsu looked at him dumbfounded and _he was such a brat._

Clearing his throat, he sat up when Arashi relinquished her grip, staring at what had become the most interesting cobweb in the world as he spoke.

“I… had tried with a… ahem…. _Vibrator_ …. With Ritsu-senpai… um… yes… in the past week or so.” He looked up to dumbfounded faces. “Ah, I mean, _baiburee...taa_ … ahem. It was Ritsu-senpai’s idea!”

Turning his attention to Ritsu was a mistake. He practically purred as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Oooo… Suuchan’s lying.-- Wasn’t it you who wanted to try “different feelings?” Do you still have the bunny tail with you too?”

And oh, his arms felt like jelly and he failed to support himself, falling back into Ritsu as he brought his hands up to cover his face. Arashi picked up on it immediately and started petting his hair, smoothing it down. 

“Aww… Tsukasa-chan, it’s okay. You know you can trust us. I think it’s cute seeing our precious baby boy get more bold and indecent.” Reaching her hand out again, she resumed stroking his dick slowly. And he was thankful, for Arashi kept silent that the teasing only made his dick twitch more and a groan slip past his lips. 

Ritsu just hummed, knowing full well but thankfully, kept his mouth shut as Leo struggled with Izumi’s own pants, yanking them off over his socks and throwing them without care. 

“Wow! I wanna try Suo’s sextoys too!”

Tsukasa could only sputter at that, but it turned into a vocalized whine as Arashi pressed her lips to the tip of his cock, his hand shaking as he threaded his fingers through her hair and encouraged her to go down further.

Izumi had pulled Leo back up to kiss again, Tsukasa knowing full-well how important true make out sessions were to him. His tongue slipped back into Leo’s mouth, and Tsukasa could see how Leo fell back into place almost immediately, sighing until Izumi used his strength to flip Leo over, his hair splaying out on the futon as he laughed. 

“How are you still mostly dressed, huh?”

With that, Izumi immediately placed his hands on his pants, brushing his palm across Leo’s bulge and relishing in the guttural growl that rumbled in Leo’s throat. His voice taking on a dark and raspy tone, he laughed again.

“You’re acting like we haven’t seen each other in years! We were together just yesterday!” Izumi just slammed their lips together again, and instead, moved right long by fully removing Leo’s slacks and briefs. He spread Leo’s legs, the light muscle clinging to the bone tensing under his touch as he settled himself between his thighs. 

Tsukasa was so focused on the scene, watching intently as Arashi took him that he forgot about the positioning of Ritsu until he was back behind him, turning his head to face him and pulling him in by the back of the head to kiss him roughly with more teeth, Ritsu happily licking the blood off his lips as Tsukasa whined when Arashi took him in fully and it felt _so good_ before she was suddenly gone. 

He hardly had much time to complain though as Ritsu hoisted him up into his lap, chasing lips as Ritsu broke the kiss. He could hear his own ragged breathing as he took in the fact that Ritsu actually had color to his cheeks. The so-called vampire hummed, muttering something about how he wished Tsukasa could see himself right now and then revealed his hand. In it was the vibrator that he had picked out with Ritsu, the bright pink sticking out like a sore thumb. 

Once again, he wanted to say something… wanted to bury his face in his hands. But Ritsu acted quickly. In a move so fast that Tsukasa didn’t even process it, Ritsu wrapped his free hand around both of his wrists and pinned them over his head as he pressed his lips against his once more. Pushing him down, Ritsu brushed fingers along his jawline, mapping out his body and brushing over his nipples as he sighed. Ritsu’s hands were always cold, frighteningly so, but Tsukasa had found, over time, that there was a certain electricity to it as well, especially when in contact with his skin. 

Still, it was clear that Ritsu was getting impatient. He pushed Tsukasa’s legs open leaving him fully exposed and with his other hand, pinched his cheeks and redirected his chin to face him before he turned on the vibrator.

With a sharp intake of breath, Tsukasa closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for contact as he continued to hear his other unitmates, his lovers, beside him, Arashi having joined them. However, after a few seconds, he opened them again when he felt nothing, tears of frustration forming in his eyes as he pouted at Ritsu.

Ritsu just tutted, brushing Tsukasa’s bangs away from his face. “After… Right now, the former Ousama needs you.”

Tsukasa sat up with Ritsu and looked at the rest of them… watched as Izumi removed himself from on top of Leo and cleared his throat, Arashi moving in to wrap her arms around Izumi’s waist and nuzzling her head into his neck. 

“Tsukasa-chan, Leo-chan’s all yours! ♡” He could just _hear_ heart emojis in Arashi’s honeyed words. “Ritsu-chan, I need the lube if I’m gonna be the one to fuck Izumi-chan first.” 

Izumi’s blush was still endearing, and so rare, but Tsukasa noted how good Izumi always looked when he let down his guard and put himself entirely on display, on his knees with thighs toned through years of ballet. 

Ritsu butted in. “Yeah. You don’t need to prepare him at all, he’s permanently ready with how much he takes on a weekly basis.” Izumi groaned, but it was that nice mix of irritation and neediness that made Tsukasa hold his breath. 

He knew he was flushing as deeply as his senpai, but once again he was dragged away as Leo pulled him on top of him again, grabbing his cheeks and nuzzling their foreheads together. It made him feel more relaxed… as always… that despite the superficial pressure to perform the and teasing, this really was a place of no judgment… in more ways than one.

“Suo,” his voice was still raspy, but much quieter… more tender, “it’s time to dethrone me again.”

He heard noises from behind him, but he didn’t hear what was said. Being so focused on Leo, he was drawn to the new softness, but distinctive hunger, in his eyes… his lithe body… how small he was and how he felt no shame when Tsukasa eyes mapped his entire body like this. He could just melt in his arms.

“Leo-sa---”

Immediately, sharp pain took over and he gripped his head, hissing as he picked up the bottle of lube that smacked him straight in the face. He was forced to recoil as he heard both Ritsu and Leo start laughing and nevermind! They were all still the worst!

“You ruined the MOMENT.” He was being too loud but he didn’t care at that point. “And that hurt like HELL.”

He rubbed his cheek, trying to assess the damage. No one really took his outburst all that seriously though. He was left to his own devices to properly grab the bottle and pop the cap open, very familiar with the process by this point. Despite the fact that he was still huffy, and properly out of the moment, Leo had focused on him again. Being stared at like that once again, by the person who he had to clamor to get attention from for months… it caused his breath to hitch for a moment. He was amazed, it would seem, how easy it was for Leo to go between extremes of compositions, of anger, of adoration, distraction, and lust on the drop of a dime. It kept him on his feet. 

Clearing his throat, he heard the distinct, throaty groan of Izumi beside him, his own attention waning as Arashi was already inside him, Izumi already whining. He was… so loud. According to the rest of them, he was the same, but he failed to see how he could be as vocal as Izumi who let all his pent up energy erupt with his moans. 

“It’s been so long, Narukun.” 

“It really has, hasn’t it?” She punctuated it with a thrust, and kept a firm grip as Izumi readjusted to get a better grip on the tatami mat, the futon no longer suitable for how much Izumi was sliding forward.

“Suooooo---” He snapped his attention back, realizing that most of the lube had slipped through the cracks of his fingers and dripped onto Leo. “It’s cooolld. Hurry up! You need to pay attention!”

“Leo-san, you’re hardly one to talk.” Still, he cupped his hand scraping what he could off of Leo. “You warmed it up anyways.” A bit more shaky now, he raised Leo’s leg to get better access. He had done this before, but he was still nervous about messing up, somehow, as his hand shook as he wiped excess over Leo’s hole before carefully pushing a single finger in, looking up to gauge Leo’s reaction and smiling when Leo tried to wiggle on the digit to get him to move.

“You’re so needy…”

“And you’re being too careful!”

“It’s because you’re sensitive and you know that!”

“How am I supposed to know! This is my first time?!”

“That is SO FAR from the truth!”

But Leo shook his head. “Noo, this is the first time my Knights get to see. This is still a dethroning ceremony, remember?”

Once again, Tsukasa was left to clear his throat, the other parties looking back over. Ritsu in particular situated himself behind him, lifting up Leo’s other leg over Tsukasa’s shoulder. “You can put two more in, Suuchan.”

Still, better safe than sorry. Tsukasa gave a few more thrusts with the single finger, curling it to find Leo’s prostate and relishing in his whine. “Suooooo!-- Listen to Rittsu… Moooree!” 

Ah, that was more of what he wanted. Knowing that he was doing a good job, he took Ritsu’s advice and went right to three, hearing the squeak in Leo’s voice as he shoved all of them in a bit too fast, keeping them still to let Leo adjust until he was trying to fuck himself on his fingers again. 

The sight was one of his favorites of the former leader, and leaning forward, he started moving them and spreading them inside Leo, trying to gauge when he was suitably ready. 

Being in control like this… it wasn’t something he was particularly used to yet, but with the way Leo was practically melting and purring in his hands, he figured he should probably top more when they were all together, and not just as something to “mix it up” when Ritsu or Arashi were feeling particularly lazy. 

“Suo! Fuck me right now or I’m revoking your king privileges!” 

“Yeah.” He felt Ritsu’s hand slap his ass the same time he felt the squeak in his throat. “Fuck him, Suuchan.” 

Being caught off guard, he removed his fingers on command. Still, he reached behind him and wiped them off in Ritsu’s hair. Revenge could be handled in small ways like this, though the lack of a sound of disgust meant that he still wasn’t particularly good at getting back quite yet. With the background noise of Izumi’s whines and the distinct slapping sounds next to him as his unitmates got much more to it than he did, Tsukasa paused to watch once again as Izumi swatted Arashi’s hand from stroking him. The concerns about coming too early were barely distinguishable in between Izumi’s usual sex babble, and Tsukasa was weirdly fond of it in a perverse, sentimental way just the same as the sight went straight to his dick. 

It was easy to go for the bottle of lube again and just as easy to grab a condom, holding it in his mouth for a moment as per Arashi’s advice of it being inherently erotic while he, once again, pushed Leo’s legs up to settle himself inside… much closer now, and at a better angle so Leo could sit up and watch up tear open the package and roll the condom onto himself, sitting up so he could align himself with Leo’s hole.

“I’ll be gentle, okay?”

“Suo! I don’t care!” 

And he pouted. “Do you want me to hurt you?”

Arashi chimed in then. She seemed more in control of herself than Izumi, but her voice also took on a raspy tone, dropping an octave in a way she only let them see. “Leo-chan just wants you to hurry. You know this…”

He did, but he still wanted to be a gentleman. Still, he was painfully hard. Pressing against Leo’s hole, he already was feeling the urge to just fuck him hard and fast. Still, he sunk in slowly, ignoring Leo’s efforts to wiggle down further again through sheer willpower until Ritsu grabbed his ass and pushed him in further, causing the both of them to groan. 

He could fully unsheathe himself the rest of the way, looking down at Leo’s face and brushing sweaty bangs from his eyes as he paused to catch his breath.

He started moving slowly, the sounds of three of his unit mates urging him on. 

“Secchan, let’s put your mouth to use.--” He heard Ritsu saying behind him, and soon enough, Izumi bent to reach Ritsu, Ritsu barely moving from his place behind him as Ritsu sighed. “You were moaning like a whore. You should be thankful. I’m making sure we don’t get kicked out because of yo--- Secchaannn!!! No teeth. Bad boy!” He could hear the groan as Ritsu grabbed a fistful of Izumi’s hair, directing him. It only made Tsukasa pick up the pace before he was even registering that he was doing so. 

Leo felt like heaven around him, clenching down. When Tsukasa placed his hands on either sides of Leo’s head, Leo wrapped his arms around his shoulders, sliding them down his back and digging nails into his skin. The pain only caused Tsukasa to want to go faster and harder, keeping things up to satisfy how needy of a lover Leo was as Leo’s own voice carried as the loudest of them all.

And then, as he was lost and focused only on Leo again, he felt hands on his ass again, a cold finger pressing itself inside him, Tsukasa gasping as he tried to bend his head at an impossible angle to see what was happening. 

“It’s me, Suuchan.” 

That was hardly a consolidation! Especially so when he heard the distinct rumbling of the vibrator once again, slowing his thrusts until Leo dug his nails back in and begged for more… begged for him to go faster.

Ritsu’s didn’t bother with one finger for long, shoving three in easily and spreading them just enough to ensure that Tsukasa was still loose from earlier that week. It was frustrating, but relieving that he was avoiding his prostate… as the whole situation would be simply too much to handle right now. 

Fingers were gone in a moment, replaced with vibrations against his entrance and he nearly screamed when Ritsu shoved the entire vibrator in with hardly any prep, the vibrations on the highest setting already as he screamed through fucking Leo. His thrusts were losing all sense of rhythm and when Ritsu angled the vibrator against his prostate and hit it repeatedly, all he could do was loudly cry and whine as he came into Leo, igniting as he spasmed and stayed in that area of way too much as Ritsu refused to remove the vibrator initially, letting him ride out his orgasm with the bonus of far too much overstimulation as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Eventually, after what seemed like years of non-stop contractions, his body went limp and Ritsu removed the vibrator. Pulling out of Leo, he rolled over and desperately tried to catch his breath while Leo whined that he wasn’t done. 

Tsukasa tried to sit up, tried to reach over to finish Leo off so he could see that beautiful expression on Leo’s face when he came, but his arms gave way and he was left half crawling back between Leo’s legs and halfheartedly tried to suck him off. 

Ritsu threw the vibrator back at him, and thankfully, that didn’t hit him. Getting the message, he pressed it against Leo’s dick and revelled in how Leo closed his eyes and cried out “Suo!” 

If he wasn’t so tired, that alone could have been enough to get him going again as he used the vibrator as a tool while still sucking on the head of Leo’s cock, a hand suddenly reaching up into his hair as his head was yanked down and Leo spilled down his throat, not letting go until he was spent and collapsed, leaving Tsukasa to cough a bit and wipe the cum that had dribbled down his chin.

“Congrats on your crown…” The voice was tender, barely audible over the remaining three. “We still got a show though.”

And they did, falling back so he could rest his head in Leo’s lap, Tsukasa couldn’t take his eyes away as he watched Izumi expertly deepthroat Ritsu. He looked like an absolute wreck, but through it all, still managed to contort in shapes Tsukasa could only dream of as Arashi raised his leg high to gain better access. It must have felt amazing, for Izumi had lost all finesse and removed himself from Ritsu. “Narukun… I…” Arashi didn’t stop, not for a second. She practically lifted Izumi off the mat entirely as she came, a whine on her lips as she reached her hand to give Izumi the last few pumps he needed to come with a loud moan. 

“Izumi-chan! You’re not as flexible as you used to be!” 

“You were trying to split me in half!” Still, there was no venom in Izumi’s words and, unlike Tsukasa, Izumi immediately went back to the task at hand, still taking Ritsu with what seemed like little effort. 

“Mmmm… I’ll settle for this right now, but I get to be spoiled in the car on the way back tomorrow.--”

Izumi pulled himself up long enough to clear his throat. “Anywhere, ahem, but the car.”

Leo burst out laughing at that, the mood change not deterring Izumi or Ritsu at all as Ritsu thrusted up into Izumi’s mouth with no remorse, using his mouth more than anything until Ritsu, too, lost all sense of rhythm and forcibly yanked Izumi off, stroking his dick a few times before coming all over Izumi’s face and hair. It dripped from his chin, landing on the mat below as Izumi processed what happened. 

“Ugh, gross? Now I have to shower immediately?”

“Aww, Izumi-chan! It’s not so bad! We can relax for just a moment. After all,” she looked back at Tsukasa and Leo, “I think everyone’s a bit too tired to start moving immediately.” 

Tsukasa definitely was. Leo, on the other hand, had already taken to using this as his muse. He had managed to procure a black marker already and was writing sheet music on Tsukasa’s thighs, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

“... We should… hot springs…” Was what he mumbled before he ended up passing out, the rest of his unit joining in the pile.

  
  


\---

Tsukasa found himself up earlier than the rest of his unit. He wasn’t as sore as he usually was when it was the five of them together. Someone, probably Izumi, had managed to wrangle him and everyone else into the robes before they slept. Looking down, he had sheet music and bite marks littered down his chest, but his skin felt softer than it had in a while.

The care was a huge part of things, he mused, and why he was so proud to have found kinship here… his first group of friends… and lovers… he guessed. Kingship meant keeping them together, and once again, he realized what an honor that actually was as he smiled, standing up to make sure the shades were closed as the sun rose, and moved his futon closer so he could be in the middle of Knights, all within arms reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Orgies are so difficult to choreo and everyone only gets to cum once because of it. Dabs. 
> 
> The world needed a post Knights coronation, ES Knights orgy.


End file.
